


Day 18 - Doing Something Together

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A starry night, a cooler filled with beer, the Impala and his angel. What more could Dean ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Enjoy your cavities. <3

Dean stopped the Impala on the side of an old, empty highway next to an open field. They were in the middle of nowhere, Kansas, and the moon was high in the sky.

Both the front doors of the Impala opened, Dean exiting first then Castiel. Dean opened the back and pulled out a small cooler, then walked around to the front by Cas to set it on the ground in front of the Chevy.

Castiel smiled, leaning down to open up the cooler and pull out two beers. He offered one to Dean then both eased up onto the hood of the car, laying back against the windshield and nestling close together.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders while the fallen angel, leaned into his hunter’s side. They opened their beers, quietly clinking the bottles together before taking a drink.

The quiet was peaceful and for once, Dean felt the weight on his shoulders from the stress of the last few weeks ease. He had his angel beside him (and, yes, Castiel would always be his angel, human or not), a beer in hand and an endless expanse of stars above them. For the moment, life was good.

Castiel took another drink of his beer then set the bottle down on the car’s roof. He shifted to settle further into Dean’s side, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder with a contented sigh.

“I can see why you and Sam enjoy this so much,” he murmured, breath warm against Dean’s neck.

“Yeah. Sammy and me never got this close when we’d go watch the stars though.” The hunter’s voice was filled with human, earning a chuckle from the dark-haired man.

“I should hope not. This is my spot. I’ve grown rather fond of it.” Tilting his head slightly, Cas brushed a soft kiss to just under Dean’s jaw, seeing the hunter’s smile from the corner of his eye.

“All yours, babe. Keep your eye on the sky though. Might see a shooting star.” Dean turned his head enough to press a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

He was quick to obey the hunter, shifting those blue eyes up to the canopy of stars that hung above them. They were like diamonds resting on a bed of black velvet and, to Castiel, one of his Father’s most beautiful creations. The most beautiful of all was currently holding him close atop the hood of an old Chevy.

They were content to sit there in silence, watching the stars and sipping their beers much like when he and Sam came out to watch the stars. This was the first time Dean had brought Cas, though, and, to him, there was just something so different about having him here instead of Sam. Not that it was a bad thing. He loved spending time with Sam when the rare moments of peace like this came around. But he found very quickly after their arrival here tonight that he loved doing this with Castiel just as much. It was different in the same way that the love he had for Castiel was different from the love he held for his brother. Deep, complete, but not familial. 

Lost in thought, Dean almost missed the quiet gasp Castiel gave, but he saw the former angel point up to the sky. Dean grinned as a shooting star streaked across the sky and Castiel watched its progress for the first time through human eyes, a smile on his face.

“Make a wish, Cas. You saw it first,” Dean said, just as he’d always told Sam to do when they were younger.

His smile lingering, Castiel slid those big blue eyes over to look at Dean, shaking his head then resting it on Dean’s shoulder once more before speaking in that low murmur of his.

“I already have everything I want right here.” He maneuvered both arms around Dean to nestle himself even closer to his hunter, closing his eyes as Castiel breathed the other man’s scent in deeply.

Dean closed his eyes at that, but he couldn’t resist the silent wish he sent to the heavens. Please, please, let this last.

He nudged Castiel to get the other man to move so he was sitting between Dean’s legs with his back to Dean’s chest. The hunter wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel once more, nuzzling lightly at that stubbled jaw and brushing soft kisses along the side of his neck.

“I love you,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s skin, the words a rare thing for the hunter to say and Castiel knew it.

Reaching up with his left hand, he stroked Dean’s hair softly while tilting his neck slightly to give him better access. His words were a quiet whisper as well, but easily heard by the one they were meant for. “I love you, too.”

The world didn’t end. The stars still shone in the dark sky. And Castiel was still there in his arms, warm and safe. A wish granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
